READY
by ZoaChan
Summary: Kim kibum dengan keputusan yang hendak mereguk kebahagiaan bersama Choi Siwon, namja yang sangat dicintainya. Sibum. Siwon/Kibum/Changmin. Oneshot!


**READY**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Pairing : SiBum**

**Part : Oneshot**

**Warning : Yaoi**

* * *

oOo

Keduanya saling bertatapan, satu diantaranya dengan senyum tipis yang tak pudar sejak keduanya bertemu beberapa menit lalu, sedangkan satu sosok lainnya menatap hampa pemuda dihadapannya. Tak ada senyum manis yang akan membuat paras cantik pemilik manik permata itu jutaan kali lebih mempesona seperti biasanya. Hanya kekosongan dan sesak yang dapat kau lihat, serta guratan rasa sakit yang terbawa dalam tiap hembusan nafasnya.

Restoran mewah yang hanya menyisakan keduanya diantara ratusan pendar lilin tak sanggup menciptakan kesan romantis sedikitpun. Namun itu tak menjadi masalah bagi sang penerus keluarga Shim. Meskipun ia telah mengeluarkan uang yang terbilang tak sedikit untuk menyewa restoran bintang lima seperti ini, dan melihat sosok dihadapannya yang tak merasa terusik sedikitpun tidaklah membuatnya berkeinginan menghancurkan tempat ini begitu saja. Setidaknya tidak dihadapan sang calon istri.

"Bisakah kau tersenyum untukku, Kibummi?"

Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda itu begitu lembut, meskipun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa kecewa pada apa yang telah namja cantik itu lakukan padanya. Mengabaikannya, jika memang raganya nyata berada dihadapannya, tapi tidak bagi jiwanya yang berkelana entah kemana.

"Jika memang itu yang kau inginkan, tuan…"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu? Panggil aku Changmin, tak perlu sehormat itu padaku"

Lama Kibum terdiam, tak ada niat sedikitpun membalas perkataan namja dihadapannya. Dan setelah menghela nafas jengah, pemuda bernama Kim Kibum itu menunjukkan lengkungan cherry mungilnya. Jika biasanya terlihat amat mempesona, kini hal itu tak tampak sedikitpun.

Shim Changmin hanya mampu membalasnya dengan senyum kecut. Bahkan hanya sekedar memberikan seulas senyum tulus teramat sulit untuknya, akan berbeda jika pemuda itu bukanlah Changmin. ya… Changmin tahu itu, satu-satunya hal yang membuat Kim Kibum sudi betatap muka dengannya saat ini hanya karena paksaan sang ayah. Terlilit hutang hingga memaksa namja manis ini mau tak mau menerima pinangan Changmin, terdengar menyedihkan. Menjadi barang yang terkesan diperjual belikan, jika nyatanya dia memiliki jiwa yang telah terikat pada namja lainnya, bukankah itu menyakitkan?

"Apa kau siap Bummi? Kurang dari 24 jam kau akan sah menjadi milikku"

Pandangan Kibum teralih begitu saja, sepertinya butiran salju di luar sana telah menarik perhatiannya. Lagi-lagi mengabaikan tatapan Changmin yang tak pernah bosan mengamati detail parasnya.

Kibum menghela nafas lelah, namun tak ada maksud untuk menunjukkan kelemahannya dihadapan namja tampan satu itu.

Tampan, ya… Kibum tak dapat berbohong jika penerus keluarga Shim ini memiliki paras yang mendekati kata sempurna bagi seorang namja. Tapi Kibum tak tertarik sedikitpun, ada sosok lain yang telah dianggapnya sempurna, penggenggam jiwa dan raganya. Pemilik hati sekaligus takdir yang seharusnya menjadi jembatan kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

"Aku siap… sangat siap…"

Lama Changmin menunggu jawaban itu, senyumnya mengembang. Meskipun Changmin yakin calon istrinya itu tak melihat senyum bahagia ini. Kata siap yang tertangkap kedua telinganya telah menimbulkan sepercik harapan baru. Kim Kibum mulai menerima perjodohan ini, Kim Kibum mulai menerima kehadirannya, dan Kim Kibum telah siap menjalani kehidupan barunya. Bersama dengannya, Shim Changmin!

* * *

Jutaan butiran salju yang turun bebas dari langit menjadi pemandangan indah di musim dingin kali ini. Gelapnya langit malam yang membentang luas sejauh mata memandang, disertai hembusan angin dingin yang menembus sekat-sekat pakaian yang dikenakannya, tak mengurungkan sedikitpun niat lelaki itu untuk tetap menunggu kedatangan sosok yang telah beberapa jam ini dinantikannya. Tubuhnya nyaris membeku kedinginan, tapi ia tak mengeluh sedikitpun. Meskipun pakaian yang dikenakannya tak setebal pakaian orang lain, bukanlah alasan yang akan dilontarkannya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

Nyaris lima jam ia menunggu, hingga ia merasakan sepasang lengan ramping melingkar di dadanya. Harum vanilla ini, hmmm… mana mungkin ia sanggup melupakannya? Sang pujaan hati, Kim Kibum. Namja manis itu mempererat dekapannya, menggesekkan kedua pipinya pada punggung lebar pemuda itu. Merasakan tubuh milik namja yang begitu dicintainya terasa dingin seperti ini membuatnya merasa bersalah, sudah berapa lama namja ini menunggunya? Hendak menyerukan pertanyaan itu, namun kalimat lembut menenangkan sang kekasih menginterupsi niatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Bummi, jangan khawatir"

Genggaman hangat pada jemarinya yang tak juga melepas dekapan itu membuat rasa nyaman menyelimuti hati Kibum, sesak yang menderanya hilang. Menguap begitu saja. Perasaan inilah yang tak di dapatnya dari sosok lain selain Choi Siwon, pemuda biasa dari kalangan bawah. Namun menempati bagian teratas sebagai poros kehidupannya. Melewati sosok appa dan ummanya. Hanya Choi Siwon, bukan yang lain.

Siwon melepas tautan jemari Kibum pada dada bidangnya. Hanya sesaat, setelah pemuda itu berhadapan dengannya, dia segera mengalungkan kedua lengan namja manis itu mengalungi lehernya. Sedangkan lengan kekarnya melingkar di pinggang ramping Kibum. Menatap manik permata yang jutaan kali telah memabukkannya, mengamati detail parasnya yang tak kan pernah membuat Siwon mampu berpaling pada sosok lain.

"Mianhee, aku membuatmu menunggu. Butuh waktu lama hingga penjagaan padaku mengendur"

Pelan, Kibum membawa kepalanya mendekati dada bidang Siwon. Bersandar seperti biasanya, menikmati wangi mint sang kekasih, bukan harum parfum seperti milik calon suaminya. Siwon tersenyum tipis, membawa tubuh Kibum kian merapat. Tak ingin hawa dingin ini menyakiti sosok yang teramat penting dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf chagi, aku senang melihatmu disini. Kebahagiaanku sebelum kau menjadi milik orang lain"

"Ssst… aku milikmu, selamanya!"

"Hmm… aku tahu"

Erat..

Bisa Kibum rasakan dekap hangat itu kian mengerat. Kibum sadar kegundahan pemuda itu telah mencapai ambang batas, dia tak melakukan apapun. Membiarkan Siwon menikmati moment ini, hingga ia puas dan merelakan apa yang akan terjadi pada takdir keduanya.

"Kau yakin tak akan menyesal?" Siwon bergumam lirih.

Kibum menggeleng sebagai balas dari pertanyaan singkat itu, "Tidak, justru aku akan menyesal jika tak melakukannya" ucapnya mantap.

Kibum tertegun saat tetesan hangat menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya. Siwon tak terisak, namun namja manis ini yakin lelaki itu tengah menumpahkan segala emosinya. Yang dapat Kibum lakukan hanya mengelus lembut punggung lelaki itu, menenangkannya, memberikan pengertian padanya jika segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Siwonniee… bukankah kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya? Kumohon, kuatkan hatimu.." bisiknya selembut mungkin.

Siwon mulai bergerak, melepas dekapan hangatnya pada namja manis itu. Memandangnya dalam, seolah mencari keraguan yang mungkin akan ditemukannya. Tapi tidak! Pendar cerah diantara gelap malam itu tak menunjukkan keraguan sedikitpun.

"Aku tak peduli pada hidupku Bummi, tapi tidak untukmu. Kau adalah—"

"—segalanya bagimu, aku tahu itu. Karena itulah mari kita mencari kebahagiaan diri kita sendiri, sudah kukatakan padamu kalau aku tak akan menyesal. Karena kau juga segalanya bagiku"

Manis… Cherry merah yang terpaut pada bibir tipis Siwon teramat nikmat untuk dijabarkan manjadi sebuah kata-kata.

Lembut dan dalam… Tiap pagutan yang mereka lakukan tak kan pernah mereka lupakan. Menikmati tiap detik yang terlewat. Menyimpan memori manis ini sebaik mungkin. Memenjara pedih yang dirasa jauh dalam hatinya.

"Ayo kita lakukan, aku tak sabar mengucap ikrar untuk memilikimu seutuhnya"

"Kau kan sudah memilikiku seutuhnya Wonnie, tubuh dan hatiku" goda Kibum dengan senyum jahilnya.

Dia tak berbohong, entah sudah berapa kali mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dalam gubuk Siwon yang jauh dari kesan mewah.

"Ck! disaat seperti ini kau masih saja bercanda" Siwon mengacak surai kecoklatan namja manis itu, salah satu hal yang ia lakukan sebagai sentuhan rasa sayangnya.

"Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum lagi, Wonnie…"

"Me too…"

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang sebelum orang-orang suruhan ayahku menemukan kita?"

"Tentu saja chagi…"

Siwon membelai sisi wajah Kibum dengan jemarinya yang membeku dingin, tapi tidak bagi hatinya yang terasa hangat. Pelan, ditelusurinya kulit sehalus sutra murni itu dengan gerakan lembut. Detail paras itu tak kan pernah sanggup ia lupakan. Mata bulat jernihnya, bibir plump dengan warna soft pink alami, kedua pipitirusnya, dan surai panjang kecoklatan yang kian memperjelas betapa kecantikan Kim Kibum tak tertandingi.

Siwon begitu bersyukur telah bertemu dengan makhluk seindah ini. Tak pernah terbayang di benaknya, ia yang hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan kafe mendapatkan anugerah terbesar dalam hidupnya. Mencintai dan dicintai setulus hati oleh sosok seindah ini. Kim Kibum dengan kadar pesona diatas rata-rata, mampu membuat hidupnya yang dahulu terkesan biasa-biasa saja menjadi jauh lebih berwarna. Meski takdir nyatanya tak berpihak pada kisah keduanya, namja tampan itu tak kan menyesal melepas segalanya seperti ini.

"Aku Choi Siwon, mengambil Kinm Kibum sebagai istriku yang sah. Akan selalu bersamanya, dalam suka maupun duka. Menemaninya, meskipun maut telah memisahkan kita. Bukan dalam bentuk raga yang terbelenggu, melainkan jiwa yang telah bebas untuk selalu terikat selamanya"

Siwon mengambil nafas panjang, tanpa memutus tatapan matanya pada sosok dihadapannya ini. Tersenyum lega, saat bagiannya telah diselesaikan dengan baik. Mengais kantung celana yang membelit kaki jenjangnya, dan memasangkan cincin perak yang tampak begitu sederhana di jari manis Kibum. Menimbulkan gurat kebahagiaan yang jelas terlihat dari sosok manis itu.

Tak lama, Kibum menerima cincin yang disodorkan Siwon, cincin yang agak lebih besar dari yang terpasang di jari manisnya. Memandang namja tampan itu dengan binar matanya yang berkilau indah. Tak kan pernah ia lupakan betapa tampan sosok seorang Choi Siwon. Kontur wajahnya yang mempesona, tatapan matanya, hidung bangirnya, juga tulang rahang yang membingkai kesempuraan si tampan ini. Meskipun apa yang dipakainya tak semewah apa yang dipakai Changmin, tak mengurangi sedikitpun persepsi namja manis itu padanya.

Satu hal yang membuat Kim Kibum begitu menggilai Choi Siwon, tatapan matanya yang tegas namun meneduhkan. Menyejukkan hatinya yang dahulu tak mengerti apa itu kebahagiaan sejati. Hidup dalam jerat kekang sang ayah, hingga harus menjadi tameng untuk menutupi hutang-hutang perusahaan pada konglomerat Shim. Dan berakhir dengan nyaris dinikahkan untuk putra tunggal sang konglomerat yang memang menaruh hati padanya sejak dulu.

Masih teringat dibenak Kibum, betapa sang ayah murka saat mengetahui ia telah menjalin cinta dengan seorang pelayan kafe. Hingga tak segan-segan menghalalkan segala cara untuk memisahkan keduanya. Meskipun hal itu tak berdampak pada apa yang kedua namja itu percayai, kekuatan cinta selalu memberinya jalan tersendiri.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, tak ada waktu untuk menunggu keajaiban terjadi. Sebelum tubuhnya diseret paksa menghadiri pernikahan yang tak pernah dikehendakinya, Kibum rela melakukan apapun, agar tautan pada namja tampan yang teramat dicintainya ini tak tergerus keegoisan lagi. Karena ia tahu, sadar benar sang ayah tak kan pernah melepaskan keduanya begitu saja. Kemanapun mereka pergi, namja tua itu pasti akan menemukannya, memaksanya, menuntut pengabdianya sebagai seorang putra.

Kini yang hanya usaha terakhirlah yang Kibum yakini tak kan ada seorangpun yang sanggup memutus cintanya lagi.

"Aku Kim Kibum, menerima Choi Siwon sebagai suamiku yang sah. Tak kan pernah meninggalkannya, meskipun ragaku tak lagi berada di dekatnya. Karena hati dan jiwaku telah bersatu bersamanya. Choi Siwon… adalah hidup dan matiku!"

Melingkar sudah cincin yang tadi digenggam Kibum pada jari manis Siwon. Perlahan mereka saling mendekatkan diri, merasakan ikatan nyata yang telah mereka lakukan. Dan kegetiran kisah itu terkubur seiring dengan bersatunya kedua bibir mereka.

"Kau juga hidup dan matiku, Choi Kibum"

Dikecupnya sekilas dahi Kibum dengan penuh perasaan. Saling menatap satu sama lain dengan senyum bahagia yang begitu kentara.

Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari saku bajunya, menggenggam tangan Kibum dan menuntunnya duduk pada bangku yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Namja manis itu menurut, membiarkan sang namja tampan yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya itu menggiringnya tanpa kata.

Lama keduanya saling bertatapan, seolah esok hari mereka tak kan pernah bertemu lagi. Ahh… pikiran bodoh, mereka sudah berjanji akan bersama. Dan itulah yang akan terjadi, mereka tak kan terpisahkan lagi. Tak kan terganggu oleh orang lain yang terlalu iri melihat keduanya bahagia. Memilih jalan yang terdengar gila, tapi tidak untuk mereka. Jalan yang mereka pilih adalah jalan yang sanggup membuat keduanya bahagia.

Meskipun itu adalah kematian!

Siwon meneguk isi botol itu, begitu pula dengan Kibum. Saling mendekat dan berbagi rasa aneh yang kini memenuhi mulut keduanya. Disertai dengan pagutan lembut sarat akan cinta. Keduanya tersenyum disela aktifitas itu.

Bukankah tak ada kata menyesal? Meskipun kini rongga dadanya kian menyempit, terasa begitu sesak, dan nafas yang kian berat membelenggu tubuh itu, tautan jemari mereka tak terlepas, meskipun kini bibir mereka mulai berjarak. Siwon tak tinggal diam, ditekannya lagi cherry manis istrinya itu. Lagi, lagi dan lagi, hingga ia tak merasakan balasan dari sang istri. Lagi-lagi hanya senyum samar yang dapat menunjukkan kebahagiaan Siwon, sampai saat terakhirnyapun, sosok yang dicintainya benar-benar tak meninggalkannya.

Pelukan namja tampan itu merenggang, tapi tidak bagi jemari mereka yang saling bertautan. Butiran salju menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta tragis kedua manusia itu. Ya… tragis namun manis. Manis bagi mereka yang memilih kematian sebagai jembatan untuk kebahagiaan yang hendak mereka raih. Jika memang Tuhan masih berkenan menunjukkan ketulusannya, yakinlah… entah butuh berapa tahun lagi, mereka akan bersatu. Dalam kenyataan yang benar-benar terjadi, dalam kebahagiaan yang tak terpercik kegetiran seperti saat ini.

* * *

Disinilah dia berdiri, tepat di depan gundukan tanah yang terbungkus salju tebal. Memandang miris apa yang tampak dihadapannya. Sebuah batu nisan, dengan potret dua namja yang tertawa bahagia, dan sejuta rasa bersalah yang tak sanggup ia ungkapkan. Dua jiwa yang melayang hanya karena keegoisannya, hingga membuat Shim Changmin nyaris gila.

Terbesit moment saat namja yang begitu dicintainya berkata ia telah siap, dan dengan bodohnya Changmin tak tahu apa makna dibalik kalimat singkat itu. Kibum memang siap, siap menjemput ajalnya! Bukan untuk menjadi miliknya.

Jika sudah begini, apa yang sanggup ia lakukan? Uang bukanlah jawaban yang tepat dan sanggup mengembalikan namja manis itu seperti sedia kala.

Pendosa besar, Changmin menganggap dirinya seperti itu. Memisahkan mereka yang sejatinya saling mencintai, tindakan yang tak manusiawi dan… Menjijikkan!

Hanya dengan mengubur abu mereka menjadi satu bagian, adalah hal kecil yang dapat Changmin lakukan sebagai bentuk rasa bersalahnya.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Choi Kibum… dan jaga istrimu baik-baik Siwon ssi…"

Ya … Choi Kibum, Changmin yakin mereka telah terikat secara mutlak. Cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis kedua namja itulah buktinya. Bukti cinta dan kesetiaan hingga ajal menjemput mereka.

Tapi percayalah, dalam keabadian itu ikatan mereka tak terlepas sedikitpun. Bersama menatap masa depan yang telah menanti, dalam keabadian sejati.

End!

jeongmal gomawo buat **imelia, thepaendeo, Kim Soo Hyun, DewiDestriaPutri, Choi Hye Ant6855, LoD Samara, Lee HyoJoon, Noella Marsha, is0live89, mitade13, dan zakurafrezee** yang sudah berkenan meninggalkan jejak^^

jujur saya sempet shock pas buka ff sebelumnya di hape, bagaimana bisa jadi bold semua~  
huhuhu... dan paragrafnyapun ga tertata rapi.  
ada yang mau bantu ngejawab kegalauan saya itu?


End file.
